Hate You, Love You
by Camy Master
Summary: IO no soporta a Yuuma, aún sin conocerlo. Pero eso cambia cuando ciertos encuentros con este frío e inexpresivo chico, le cambien la vida para siempre. El Odio puede cambiar a Amor, ¿cierto? YuumaxIO (Yaoi) -Colaboración con Nyo Koroiku-
1. Un pequeño incidente

**Vocaloid no me**** pertenece.**

**Agradecimiento especial a Nyo Koroiku por idear esto conmigo y ayudarme a escribirlo. Si no fuera por su genialosa mente pervertida, no podría haber logrado esto.**

* * *

El gran edificio color blanco, tres pisos hacia arriba y con una gran cancha para tomar las clases de educación física; una escuela común y corriente, ni muy buena, ni muy mala. Contaba con un desarrollo escolar primario y uno secundario. Simplemente destacaba por su extensión y su director estricto, pero como este siempre faltaba y habían secundarias aún más grandes, no resaltaba lo suficiente.

Se encontraba vacía, completamente vacía. Bueno, en realidad no. Los finos y delicados acordes, la sutil y sensible melodía perforaba los pasillos abandonados y cruzaba por debajo de las puertas cerradas. Suave y melódico, pero fuerte y prominente al mismo tiempo.

¿De quién provenía aquella harmonía celestial? De un joven igual de celestial, por supuesto.

Allí, sentado en una silla del salón, dirigiendo la mirada hacia afuera por la ventana mientras sus dedos se movían rítmicamente por sobre las cuerdas, desatando un cantico angelical que resonaba por todos lados.

Sus ojos apreciaban la neblina que había por las calles y como esta se condensaba un poco en el vidrio, generando pequeñas gotas en él. Como amaba esos días nublados, llenos de bruma que causaba que fuese imposible ver sin forzar la vista. Silenciosos, todos abrumados por aquella presencia borrosa… De una forma u otra, le hacía acordar a él.

Suspiró pesadamente, deteniendo la música y apoyando la mano sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra acústica, sellándolas. El instrumento musical era negro azabache, brillante por algún químico echado arriba de la pintura, haciendo total contraste con los rosados cabellos del joven dueño, quien bajaba un poco la vista.

¿Debía sentirse abrumado o contento? El creerse similar a algo que la mayoría odiaba, ¿Sería un halago?

No comprendía bien que pensar sobre sí mismo, a pesar de tener un rostro fino, unos labios que te incitaban a besarlo, la nariz delicada y pequeña pero sin dejar el toque masculino de lado, y los ojos de un color miel fuerte, detallado, brillante, apasionado… A pesar de no ser apasionado en nada. Tal vez, solo tal vez, cuando tocaba la guitarra, pero luego nada le llamaba la atención en general.

― Que aburrido. ― Susurró de forma fría, dura, pero vaga al mismo tiempo. Esa frase hizo eco en la sala vacía, cortando el silencio de forma cruel y monótona, casi como sí hablar o no causara el mismo efecto…

_Nada._

* * *

― Irás. ― Volvió a declarar el hombre mayor, apuntando a su hijo con el dedo. El día estaba húmedo, tan pero tan húmedo que una gran niebla podía ser divisada simple vista; lo difícil era ver algo a treinta centímetros de ti. La persona grande, alta, fruncía el ceño con una mirada firme, dirigiéndole ésta a su hijo.

― No iré. ― Proclamó el joven de cabellos rubios bastante claros, y cortos a la nuca. También devolvía una expresión parecida, cruzándose de brazos.

― Irás y fin de la discusión. ― Terminó la charla aquel hombre, dándole a su hijo la mochila de la escuela. Él ni la miró, continuó con los ojos clavados en su progenitor.

― Que no iré. ― Su padre suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos. Dejó la mochila en el suelo.

― Cariño… ― Llamó a su esposa con firmeza. IO refunfuñó y revoleó los ojos. Esperaron medio minuto hasta que la mujer se asomó por la entrada.

― ¿Qué sucede, amor? ― Él extendió una mano a su mujer, y esta la tomó, acercándose más.

― Nuestro hijo no quiere ir a clases. ― Anunció, mirándole de reojo. La dama rio un poco, tapando sus labios con la mano y entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

― ¿Sabes? Me hace acordar a vos cuando eras de su edad ― Comentó con un tono ilusionado, recordando algo. Se pegó a su esposo, rodeándole con los brazos en una trampa de amor ―. Tan rebelde, te quejabas todo el tiempo, hoy en día también lo haces… ― El hombre iba a reprocharle aquello, pero ella volvió a hablar ―. Pero, es lo que me gusta de ti, amor mío. ― Finalizó, recibiendo una mirada llena de amor de parte del hombre. Él correspondió el abrazo, tomando el mentón de su mujer con la mano.

― Ah, vos también sos hermosa, mi corazoncito de melón… ― Comenzó a alagarle de manera dulce, acercando un poco más sus rostros. Ella lanzó una risilla traviesa.

Su hijo observaba todo eso con una expresión fatal, estaba a punto de vomitar. Se sostuvo el estómago con una mano mientras levantaba la mochila con la otra.

― Prefiero la escuela a esto… ― Se quejó en voz alta, escupiendo las palabras con notable rechazo. Al salir de la casa dando un portazo, sus progenitores rieron, satisfechos con lograr hacerle salir. De paso, se dieron un par de mimos.

·

IO se quejaba ruidosamente, en voz alta, transmitiéndole sus 'desgracias' al mundo y a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Fruncía el ceño, mascullaba, refunfuñaba y a veces apretaba los dientes, lanzando un quejido.

Caminaba a paso rápido, deseando llegar de una maldita vez. Dicen: 'Cuanto más rápido, menos duele'.

Odiaba, repito, _ODIABA_ los días con niebla. No podía ver nada, se chocaba con todo y siempre corría el pequeño miedo de ser atropellado, o que el bus que tomase resultara tener un accidente.

Y ahora, tenía que ir a la escuela. Doble tragedia.

* * *

― Hasta que llegaste, IO. ― Le regaño su amigo pelirrojo con tono burlón, pues sabía que sus padres le habían obligado a ir. Poco a poco él se fue acercando a su grupo de amigos, o como IO solía decirles 'Personas con las que matar el tiempo'.

El pelirrojo que le había hablado, sonrió ampliamente aún con ese toque de burla, mientras hacía un gesto de saludo con su mano hacia IO. Éste solo chasqueo la lengua a modo de respuesta, y el pelirrojo, Akaito soltó una risita nerviosa.

― Pensé que no vendrías. ― Acotó un joven perteneciente al grupo. Su cabello era de un llamativo color verdoso, al igual que sus ojos, de tez blanca y estatura media, y su sonrisa destacaba entre todas las demás por su frescura y alegría. A su lado, un joven de cabello aguamarina, con semblante serio, asintió.

IO refunfuño por lo bajo y pasó la mano izquierda entre sus claros cabellos, demostrando frustración.

― No quiero hablar de eso. ¿De acuerdo? ― Cortó el de cabellos claros, viendo como Gumiya, claramente desconforme, formaba un adorable puchero en sus labios.

— Chi-Chicos... no deberían pelear. — Susurró tímidamente un chico de cabellos azules, escondido detrás del pelirrojo.

— Kaito… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esto no es una pelea? — Exclamó Gumiya, imitando el tono burlón de Akaito. El grupo entero se echo a carcajadas libres, exceptuando al tímido chico de cabellos azulados, quien sonrió levemente.

La charla transcurrió normalmente; el grupo de amigos hablaba de cosas triviales, mayormente graciosas y divertidas. La distante actitud de IO no parecía incomodar, ni mucho menos enfadar, a sus cuatro 'amigos'. Quizás porque se conocían desde pequeños y eran amigos de la infancia, desde años inmemorables… quizás.

Igual para él no tenían importancia alguna, o al menos, eso pensaba.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, no notó que sus amigos y él se encontraban frente a la pizarra de anuncios, la cual mostraba claramente, los 20 mejores alumnos del semestre. Los cinco chicos se mostraban nerviosos, es claro que todos querían ver su nombre en aquella redactada lista.

— Entonces… — Gumiya formó una sonrisa al ver aquel emblanquecido papel, pegado a la pizarra; '14. Gumiya Megpoid, 4to año, clase A.' — ¡Sí! ¡De nuevo estoy en la lista! — Gritó de emoción, para luego abrazarse eufóricamente a su amigo, IO. Este último le alejó, un poco molesto por la infantil actitud de su amigo.

— Por dios… siempre reaccionas así. No es para tanto. — Reclamó un triunfante Akaito, al no ver su nombre en ningún lado. A él le siguió Mikuo, quien (sin ser sorpresivo) se encontró con que estaba en el 5to puesto.

— No sé porqué nunca te alegras por entrar — Gumiya lanzó un gruñido de fingido enfado al aire. Pero luego dirigió la mirada hacia el pelirrojo. —. Y tú, deberías preocuparte un poco por tus notas. Vaya a saber quién lo que pasaría si repites un año. — IO sonrió con diversión, al ver como su amigo Akaito se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia. El de ojos verdosos bufó con molestia cuando su advertencia fue ignorada, pero se calló sin condecir comentario alguno.

Kaito rió nervioso al verse a sí mismo en el décimo puesto. Ni siquiera creía poder entrar. Su hermano le abrazo y sonrió de forma divertida, orgulloso de lo listo que su hermanito podía llegar a ser.

IO se acercó lentamente a la pizarra, donde pudo apreciar con mejor exactitud, la planilla.

'2. IO Aria, 4to año, clase A'.

Ah, estaba todo bien. Sí, para los demás. Porque para él, estar en el segundo lugar era como… como… ¡como la peor de las maldiciones! ¿Quién, QUIÉN? ¿Quién era el maldito que había osado superarle? Buscó con la mirada el nombre de ese maldito bastardo que ocupaba el primer puesto:

'1. Yuuma Roro, 5to año, clase A'.

Apretó su mandíbula con fuerza, aún sin poder creerse que un chico al cual desconocía por completo, pudiera haberle superado.

_Es estúpido, absurdo, inaudito. Me niego a creerlo. ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! _

A paso apurado, el grupo de amigos se fue encaminando hacia sus respectivas aulas. IO iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Estaba enfadado, decepcionado, desconcertado y por encima de todo, enojado. No era posible que existiera alguien en la faz de la Tierra mejor que él (al menos, así eran sus egoístas pensamientos).

— Llegamos. Aquí es donde nos separamos. — Susurró IO, viendo la blanca puerta corrediza delante de él, que conducía hacia el interior del aula de clases.

— Nosotros vamos al B. ¡Nos vemos después! — Se despidió Akaito, tirando insistentemente de la manga de la camisa de su hermano gemelo, Kaito; quien era seguido por un serio Mikuo.

Gumiya pasó su brazo por los hombros de IO, hasta rodearlo por completo. El de cabellos claros lo miró efusivamente, para luego abrir la puerta corrediza e ingresar al aula. Sorpresivamente, ésta estaba llena de alumnos, lo cual era extraño por lo feo que estaba el día.

Ante las miradas de sus compañeros, Gumiya se limitó a sonreír sin soltar a su mejor amigo. Entre ellos ya era una costumbre abrazarse y cosas así, obviamente no de parte de IO.

Ambos se acomodaron en sus asientos, al fondo de la clase, lejos de todos. Esa era la preferencia de IO: a la hora de relacionarse con los demás, prefería no hacerlo, simplemente disfrutaba de paz que le brindaba la soledad. Pero no podía dudar de que cuando estaba cerca de sus mejores amigos, su lado divertido y bromista salía a flote, aunque por un corto periodo de tiempo.

Acomodó su cabeza en el pupitre, sobre sus brazos que se hallaban cruzados, y cerró los ojos. Sus parpados pesaban mucho, y entendía el por qué. El problema había sido tener que ir a la maldita escuela, siendo que estaba nublado, y para colmo, haber dormido tan sólo 5 horas. Era poco, muy poco para él. Así, se dejó llevar por el agotador sueño que le vencía segundo a segundo, pero aún con el pensamiento de ese tal Yuuma en su mente.

— IO… ¡IO! — El aludido abrió sus ojos abruptamente, extrañado por aquel grito que casi le dejó sordo. Al ver la pequeña figura del chico de cabellos verdosos, bufó con un poco de molestia. — No sé si te diste cuenta, pero… es la hora del receso. — Informó Gumiya con total tranquilidad. Si era la hora del receso, eso significaba que… ¡¿había dormido tres horas seguidas?! ¿Y nadie se había percatado de eso? Con razón estaba menos cansado y de mejor humor… quizás por esa última razón no lo habían despertado ni los profesores.

IO estiró los brazos para des tensarse después de su siesta, mientras su amigo suspiraba con resignación. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor que estaba lleno, por supuesto. A esa hora del mediodía todo, TODO, el alumnado tenía hambre. Era una costumbre ver ese lugar gigante y espacioso, como si fuera una casita de Barbies.

Al dirigir su vista sobre una mesa del fondo, pudo distinguir al pelirrojo Akaito, junto a sus otros dos amigos, Kaito y Mikuo.

Gumiya fue el primero en acercarse. Llevaba una sonrisa iluminativa que contagiaba a cualquiera. IO por su parte, caminó despacio, a paso lento, pero seguro. Siempre era así; seguro de sí mismo, arrogante, egocéntrico y egoísta. Pero sus amigos estaban acostumbrados y adoraban al IO de siempre, por lo que no se quejaban nunca.

— Adivinen quién se quedo dormido de nuevo en clases. — Comentó Gumiya con una mirada divertida. Akaito fue el único que le siguió el juego, posando su mano izquierda en su mentón, como si pensará en algo importante.

— Mm… Déjame pensar... — Akaito estaba "pensando" ante la atenta mirada de Gumiya, mientras que IO ignoraba todo olímpicamente, y Mikuo se limitaba a comer su comida en silencio. — Ne, Kaito. ¿Qué piensas tú? — Preguntó a modo de juego, el gemelo mayor. Kaito se sintió enrojecer ante las miradas sobre él. No estaba acostumbrado a ello y le incomodaba en sobremanera.

— ¿Eh? Ah… esto… Eh… ¿I-IO? — Respondió nerviosamente, Kaito. Su gemelo se echo a reír fuertemente, mientras su hermano enrojeció de vergüenza.

— Ya, ya, Kaito. No hace falta que te sientas incómodo. Era sólo una broma. — Kaito asintió tranquilo, viendo como su hermano se limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas de risa que se le habían escapado. Gumiya también se echo a reír, pero no tanto, estaba un tanto ocupado burlando a IO.

Así había transcurrido otro almuerzo tranquilo, como casi todos los que tenían. Gumiya se dedicaba a las bromas junto a Akaito; a tirar comida a los pobres alumnos que pasaban al lado de su mesa, junto a Akaito; a competir por quién comía más, contra Akaito; y muchas otras tonterías, junto a Akaito. Como siempre, Mikuo no dejaba de estar sumido en sus pensamientos, con la boca cerrada y los ojos fijos en algún punto del enorme salón. Kaito era víctima de las bromas de su gemelo mayor, pero era calmado y obediente, por lo que nunca causaba ningún problema o alboroto. El único que estaba más tranquilo de lo normal era IO, y todos lo notaron, mas decidieron callarse.

— IO, ahora tenemos el ensayo de Literatura. ¿Trajiste el libro? — ¡Ajá! Sabía que estaba olvidando algo importante. Claro que lo habría traído, si no fuera porque sus "adorables" padres estaban repartiéndose besos y caricias en medio de la sala, y no le quedó más remedio que salir corriendo de allí.

Gumiya soltó un suspiró al aire. Era más que obvio que no lo había llevado. Nunca llevaba nada.

— Ya, no importa. Iré a buscar una copia de la Biblioteca. — IO realizó un gesto de desinterés a su amigo y se fue caminando hacia su destino.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos desolados del Instituto. Miraba los nombres de los salones, las paredes blancas desgarradas, el suelo de cerámica, las puertas de madera, los escritorios de roble marrón, entre otras cosas. Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino. Y hubiera llegado, si no se hubiera fijado en algo llamativo y reluciente que sin duda alguna, llamó su atención.

Se acercó lentamente, hasta ingresar por completo en el salón. Ni siquiera se había fijado a que grado pertenecía dicho lugar, simplemente se acercó más hacia el asiento de donde relucía ese brillante… diamante. ¿Qué hacía un diamante en un lugar así? No tenía idea, y tampoco quería tenerla. Solamente se fascinó con ese objeto y quiso obtenerlo a cualquier costo.

Lo observó bien. Era un collar de oro, con un dije de diamantes colgando. Era valioso, carísimo, debía valer una fortuna, y a pesar de que podía pagarse uno mejor, él deseaba ese collar, vaya a saber quién por qué. Lo tomó entre sus manos, sin escuchar el ruido de la puerta corrediza abrirse cuidadosamente.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver el dichoso objeto material, en sus manos. Ahora nadie se daría cuenta. Sólo tenía que guardarlo en su bolsillo, ir por el libro de una puta vez y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero su sonrisa y semblante triunfante desaparecieron al ver en la puerta a un chico, alto, de cabellos llamativamente rosados, semblante frío e inexpresivo, unos profundos ojos miel y una tersa piel blanca, pero bronceada.

Era atractivo, jodidamente atractivo, pero no se detuvo a pensar en eso, justo en ese momento. No, claro que no. Estaba ocupado pensando en cómo salir de ahí, o en cómo chantajearle para que no diga nada, o en cualquier cosa que le salvara el pellejo por su 'delito'.

Desesperación era lo que IO sentía en ese momento.

_¿Y ahora? ¿Qué carajos voy a hacer? _

* * *

Como mencione antes, esto salió principalmente gracias a la ayuda de Nyo Koroiku, una amiga mía, que quizá conozcan por sus maravillosos Fics.

Dejando eso de lado, ay, amo escribir Yaoi (aunque este sea mi primer OFICIAL).

Sé que no debería subir algo nuevo siendo que no termine ninguno (NINGUNO) de los Fics que tengo subidos, pero bueh, tenía que subirlo, era ahora o nunca :I

Si les gustó esta pareja extrañamente crack o simplemente la trama, entonces dejen un lindo review y pongan la historia en Favoritos y Follows -3- Eso; **Reviews = Nuevo cap! x Favs = Nuevo cap! **

Espero que les haya gustado esta hermosa rareza (? Porque sí, soy partidaria del YuumaxIO a muerte OuO

¡Beshos y hasta el prox. cap!


	2. Las casualidades de la vida

**Vocaloid y sus Fanmades no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Es algo extraordinario como de estar tranquilo y en paz, uno puede pasar a sentir tremenda intranquilidad e incomodidad. Simplemente increíble. Y aún más increíble era la situación en la que ambos se hallaban.

IO aún no cabía en su impresión al verse descubierto por… por… aquél chico. Ay, dios, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y eso hacía que el miedo de ser acusado frente a alguien más, le invadiera.

Los profundos ojos miel del ser que lo miraba fijamente, le causaban temor, mas no lo demostró. Simplemente se quedó tieso, incapaz de hacer algún movimiento brusco. El chico de cabellos rosados avanzó a paso lento y vago, pero seguro, hasta localizar una mochila negra con detalles rosados. Raro… pero seguramente, esa mochila era de su propiedad. Parecía buscar algo, y al ver que sacó unos audífonos grandes y negros, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Además llevaba un gorro de igual color que le hacía ver como un delincuente. Carecía de estilo, y el uniforme no le ayudaba en nada, pero IO debía admitir que él era increíblemente guapo.

Ni siquiera lo observo, ni de reojo, solamente salió del aula como si no hubiera nadie y no hubiera visto nada.

Suspiró profundamente. Por fin estaba tranquilo, como si un peso se le fuera de encima. Rápidamente dejó el valioso collar en su lugar y se fue casi corriendo de ahí. No tenía remedio. Esos caprichos suyos acabarían por llevarle a la cárcel. No sabía si era cleptómano o no, pero de que tenía un problema estaba más que seguro.

Caminaba por los pasillos a paso veloz, como si alguien le estuviera persiguiendo. En ningún momento se permitió parar u observar atrás, simplemente seguía su paso firme hacia la biblioteca. Cuando llegó al lugar, alcanzó a localizar una cabellera verde manzana, y volvió a suspirar de tranquilidad. Sabía que su mejor amigo no lo juzgaría, pero seguro estaría fingiendo molestia por no haber ido a buscar el libro.

Y sus sospechas eran ciertas. Gumiya tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y lo miraba de forma acusadora, aunque se distinguía el destello de diversión en sus ojos.

— ¿Adónde te habías metido? — Le preguntó su amigo con el dichoso libro en manos. — Hace diez minutos empezó la clase y tuve que suplicarle a la profe venir a por el libro. —IO le observó con un leve toque de diversión, antes de responder.

— Iba a buscarlo, pero te me adelantaste. — Reclamó, sonriendo con soberbia fingida, mientras tomaba el libro de las manos de Gumiya. Éste simplemente sonrió divertidamente y le palmeó el hombro.

— Claro, claro — Burló con sorna. —. Vamos o perderemos la clase. — IO asintió y siguió a su mejor amigo, quien tarareaba felizmente una canción alegre. No tenía remedio, él siempre era así.

Gumiya sonreía y siempre parecía contento y feliz. En cambio, IO no hacía más que ser soberbio y creerse mejor que los demás, siendo egocéntrico y frívolo. A veces hasta se cansaba de sí mismo, pero extrañamente, Gumiya no parecía hacerlo. Él no parecía cansarse de IO, ni siquiera le molestaba su actitud. Por esa razón, le agradaba su presencia.

Llegaron al salón de clases… tarde, demasiado tarde. Simplemente porque a Gumiya, quien supuestamente estaba "apurado", se le había antojado comer helado de chocolate.

Faltaban diez minutos para que se acabase la hora de literatura, pero por orden de la estricta profesora Megurine, se quedaron afuera del aula, esperando que el timbre sonara.

Gumiya bufó por lo bajo, quejándose de lo injusta que había sido su profesora. Eso le sacó una pequeña risilla a IO.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — Preguntó Gumiya, inocentemente.

— Que te quejes porque nos dejaron fuera, siendo que tú tienes la culpa. — Comentó IO, sacándole la lengua de forma burlona. Gumiya infló sus mejillas como un niño pequeño.

— Perdón, pero yo no fui el que se tardó quince minutos en buscar un libro. — Contraataco el de ojos verdes, divertido. Contrario a lo que esperaba, su amigo agachó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, dando a entender que no tenía importancia alguna. En ese momento, Gumiya comprendió que algo había sucedido. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una pregunta, IO le interrumpió.

— No fue nada, así que no te preocupes. — Susurró con empleada simpleza. Gumiya siguió sereno, pero algo intranquilo.

— ¿Puedo decirme qué sucedió? — IO asintió, pesadamente.

— Claro. Casi robó un collar de diamantes. — Comentó, despreocupado. La verdad no le importaba mucho casi haber robado algo como eso, sino lo sucedido segundos después.

Gumiya abrió mucho los ojos y le miró con sorpresa.

— ¿De nuevo?

— Y eso no es todo. Alguien… me vio. — Confesó IO, estando muy frustrado. Gumiya le miró, se notaba preocupado. Nadie sabía del pequeño 'problema' que el de bellos ojos azules, tenía, además de Gumiya. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decírselo a sus padres, por miedo a lo que pensaran de él. Era tonto pensar que lo echarían de casa o algo así, pero si existía la posibilidad de que lo llevaran a terapia o algo por el estilo, y eso era mil veces peor.

— ¿Quién fue? — Gumiya se notaba igual o más preocupado que IO, pero se obligaba a permanecer tranquilo, ya que tenía que ser él quien apoyara a su amigo.

— No lo sé. — Gumiya suspiró pesadamente. Esto se le estaba poniendo difícil.

— ¿Al menos sabes cómo se veía? — Preguntó, tratando de saber un poco de aquella persona que había atrapado a su amigo con las manos en la masa. IO se puso pensativo unos segundos, para luego mirar a su amigo fijamente.

— Cabello rosado, ojos miel, alto, de aspecto desarreglado. Llevaba un gorro negro y también unos audífonos del mismo color… — _Tenía unos labios finos y delicados, piel blanca, pero levemente bronceada, realmente atractivo… _Su mente le traicionaba a la hora de pensar en él. Pero... ¿Por qué? Si ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Gumiya asintió y se dispuso a pensar en posibles candidatos que cupieran con la descripción recién dicha. Por lo mientras, IO se quedó callado, esperando que el timbre por fin sonara y anunciara el recreo de diez minutos.

Aún se seguía preguntando quién podía ser ese chico increíblemente inexpresivo, a la vez que se preguntaba quién era ese tal Yuuma Roro. Además, tenía que averiguar si el chico de cabellos rosados, le delataría por lo visto o se quedaría callado. Eran tantas las dudas y no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Era verdaderamente frustrante.

— ¿IO, nos vamos? — Dirigió su mirada hacia Gumiya, quien le miraba desde arriba, extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Ah, no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado pensando unos cuantos minutos, y esa era la razón de la sonrisa divertida que presentaba Gumiya.

IO extendió su mano para tomar la de su amigo, pero un pelirrojo apartó a Gumiya, tomando con rapidez la mano del de cabellos claros. IO puso una cara de póquer y se quedo observando con expresión curiosa y fría.

— Oh, mi bella y adorada princesa. ¿Me haría usted el enorme honor de ir a tomar un café conmigo? — Preguntó Akaito, besando la mano de su 'princesa' con delicadeza. Gumiya rió a carcajadas limpias, hasta escaparse unas cuantas lágrimas de risa. Mikuo que pasaba por ahí junto a Kaito, miraba todo con seriedad, aunque sostenía un poco de risa, mientras que el menor estaba sonrojado por las acciones de su hermano mayor.

Akaito sonrió con burla y abrazó a IO como si fuera una muñeca, para seguir con ese tonto juego.

— Digas lo que digas, yo siempre me mantendré a tu lado, mi amor. — Eso había sido mucho. IO apartó bruscamente a Akaito y retuvo las pequeñas risas que querían escaparse de sus labios, pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

— Déjate de estupideces, Akaito. — Reclamó IO, levemente divertido y a la vez molesto. Escuchaba las cercanas carcajadas que aún emitían su mejor amigo y las aún más cercanas que empezaba a emitir el chico de ojos rojos.

— Espero que no te la hayas creído, IO — Dijo burlonamente, mientras iba a abrazar a Kaito. Una vez llegó y lo abrazó, susurró cerca de su oído. —. Yo sólo tengo ojos para mi hermanito. — Nadie pudo retener la risa al escuchar el tono 'Sugestivo' que Akaito había intentado utilizar. Era demasiado gracioso.

Habían caminado a paso lento hacia el auditorio escolar que se encontraba vacío y se podía ver la lluvia, algo borrosa por la neblina, desde los grandes ventanales que se hallaban a la izquierda. No podían ir al patio descubierto, pues la lluvia se los impedía. Así que fueron allí, donde todos se sentaron bajo el gran escenario cubierto por telas negras y rojas, que les daba una gran sombra a los cinco. Perfecto lugar para estar tranquilos… si no fuera porque un pelirrojo no paraba de hacer bromas.

— ¿Podrías callarte, Akaito? — Preguntó IO con un tono imperativo. Le casaba escuchar las estupideces del pelirrojo, cuando sólo buscaba dormir plácidamente.

— ¿Eh? Pero si vinimos a descansar de la multitud, no a dormir como _otros_. — Dijo Akaito, entre divertido y burlón. IO bufó por lo bajo y se acomodó para dormir, a pesar de las molestas risas que sus amigos emitían. Aunque en realidad, podría decirse que les tenía un poco de envidia. Él no podía reír como ellos, al menos no todo el tiempo.

* * *

— Hey, chicos. ¿Qué les parece ir a una fiesta este viernes? — Preguntó Akaito, tomando el brazo de Kaito para jalarlo más cerca de él. Gumiya asintió contento, mientras que Mikuo asintió distraídamente. Kaito no tenía que decir nada, haría lo que su hermano decidiera. En cambio, IO no les prestó atención, como si no le importara.

Iban de regreso a sus hogares, casi acabando el día. Por su suerte, la lluvia había acabado y aunque seguía habiendo un poco de niebla, no faltaba mucho para llegar a la parada del bus e irse a casa.

— Es una buena idea. — Respondió Gumiya mientras codeaba 'disimuladamente' a IO. Mikuo asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

— Gumiya tiene razón. Hace mucho que no salimos los cinco _juntos_. Todos los presentes asienten, incluso IO, porque saben que es verdad.

Hace tiempo que no se tomaban un tiempo para ellos, entre amigos para estar en confianza, emborrachar a Akaito hasta que estuviera más que insoportable, evitar que Mikuo matara a alguien en su estado de locura (y tragos), controlar que Gumiya no saltara por ningún lado, no rompiese, ni dañase nada de propiedad ajena debido a su hiperactividad, evitar que alguien se 'violara' al pobre Kaito, entre otras cosas. ¿Y el único cuerdo, quién era? IO, por supuesto. Éste se la pasaba vigilándolos y a veces, se copaba en bromas junto a Gumiya y Akaito. Típicas e 'inocentes' bromas. La verdad es que mal que bien, era divertido.

— ¿Qué dices, IO? ¡Ya todos se prendieron! — Exclamó el pelirrojo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de IO, colgándose de él. El de cabellos pálidos no pudo pensarlo mucho, ya que Gumiya también se colgó de él, haciendo que se le dificultara la respiración. Sí, lo admitía, no tenía mucha resistencia física.

— ¡Mikuo! — Llamó el de cabello verde. —. ¡Ven a ayudarnos! — Mikuo suspiró y sacándose los anteojos que llevaba puestos, se encimo a IO.

Siendo mucho peso para él, el de ojos azules, cayó de espaldas al suelo, provocando un ruido estrepitoso. Sus amigos se rieron, mientras se salían de encima de él. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, y adolorido, aunque siendo sincero, exageraba.

_Malditos amigos… _

— Ahora irás, ¿Cierto? — Preguntó Akaito, irónicamente. IO se retorció y asintió, junto a un molesto chasquido de lengua.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente por las oscuras y desoladas calles de la zona baja de la ciudad. Llevaba su guitarra, envuelta en una funda negra, colgando detrás de su espalda. Sus pasos, vagos y silenciosos, le hacían pensar.

Era vago y solitario, inexpresivo e indiferente a los y lo demás. No era frío, contrario de lo que todos pensaban, sólo que su habilidad de expresarse era tan nula, que a veces parecía un robot frívolo, sin sentimiento alguno.

A veces no sabía ni que pensar de sí mismo. No se sentía especial, no sentía nada en especial, nada le parecía especial. Para él todo era tan monótono, que no le veía sentido a nada, además de tocar. Eso era lo único que podía hacerle sentir algo, además de lo habitual: _nada. _

Se sentía normal, mientras cruzaba esas frías y solitarias calles que a cualquiera, le darían temor. Pero a él no le causaba nada, simplemente caminaba, como si estuviera en medio del parque lleno de gente.

Ahora, ¿Qué debía sentir? Estando solo y viendo todo de esta forma, ¿Era necesario seguir?

A veces pensaba que no lo era, que lo mejor sería que todo acabase, pero no era un suicida y sabía que eso no solucionaría nada. Así que ahora sólo tenía que seguir como hasta ahora. Con su guitarra colgando, su música en el corazón y… nada más. Eso era todo por ahora.

_No necesito nada más. _

Aunque ese dolor en su pecho muchas veces se hacía presente.

* * *

Se observó en el espejo y sonrió con orgullo. Se veía perfecto. Llevaba una remera blanca con rayas negras; unos jeans negros ajustados, que remarcaban su figura al máximo; unas botas negras y un saquito holgado, de un color rosado pálido, al igual que su cabello. Sus ojos azules hacían total contraste con su look clásico y fresco. Se sentía más que satisfecho por su logro.

Luego de agarrar su celular y guardarlo en el bolsillo trasero de su jean, bajó las escaleras alfombradas de su casa, para despedirse de sus padres e irse con sus amigos. Era impresionante como habían pasado tan sólo cuatro días desde que habían planeado todo.

— Mamá, papá, ya tengo que irme. — Avisó, agarrando las llaves y metiéndolas en su otro bolsillo trasero. Ellos se voltearon a IO y le sonrieron.

— Adiós cariño. — Le despidió su madre, empleando un tono tranquilo y dulce.

— Recuerda volver antes de las dos. — Esta vez fue el turno de su padre para hablar, recordándole de forma 'sutil', pero amenazadora, que no tenía permitido llegar ni un minuto más tarde.

— Sí, sí, lo sé. — IO hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia y agarró la perilla de la puerta con su mano izquierda para abrirla y salir de allí.

Caminó no más de media cuadra, hasta que encontró a sus cuatro amigos parados a mitad de la acera, al lado de un lujoso Porche negro. La patente de ese automóvil nunca le había dado buena espina. '999' no es precisamente, un número de la buena suerte. Los observó fijamente a los cuatro.

Gumiya estaba sonriente, como siempre. Llevaba puesto un jean negro, pero más holgado que el de IO. Una remera verde, tapada por un buzo gris holgado, con las mangas arremangadas. Y unos tennis negros con detalles verdes. Sin dudas, se veía genial.  
Mientras, el siempre serio Mikuo, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, con los primeros botones desabrochados, un jean gastado, una campera gris azulada, abierta y unas zapatillas negras. Además, también traía unas gafas negras, sin aumento, que resaltaban sus ojos aguamarinas, y dos aretes -uno dorado y otro metálico- en su oreja izquierda.  
Kaito estaba nervioso por la vestimenta que Akaito había logrado ponerle. La tal consistía en una remera en los hombros y ajustado de color azul, una chaqueta negra de cuero, unos jeans oscuros y rasgados, unas Convers negras tipo botas y unos collares negros. Su hermano se vistió de igual manera, salvo que usó una remera roja. Sus cabellos se encontraban despeinados, dándoles un estilo despreocupado.

— Vaya, si que se produjeron. — Comentó IO, viendo las vestimentas de sus amigos. Kaito enrojeció, Akaito rió, Gumiya sonrió y Mikuo ignoró.

— Sí, es que quiero una noche de ligue completo. Sabes a lo que me refiero. — Aclaró Akaito, guiñándole un ojo a IO, quien suspiro. Sabía que su amigo de ojos rojos acostumbraba a usar estas fiestas como excusas para poder ligar con chicas… y chicos.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Akaito es gay! — Rió Gumiya, burlándose del pelirrojo. Éste fingió molestia.

— Pues es algo más que obvio. — Argumentó Mikuo, quien seguía perdido en su mundo.

— ¡Hey! — Akaito agarró a Gumiya del cuello, haciendo que a éste le faltara el aire. Ambos se rieron, aunque uno casi ni respirara por la fuerza del agarre. IO soltó una risita.

— N-no. Akaito_-nii _es bi… — Todos observaron a Kaito, bastante atentos. Hasta Akaito había soltado a Gumiya de la impresión. Mikuo había abierto mucho los ojos e IO sólo sintió curiosidad. Mikuo, Gumiya e IO sabían que Akaito Shion, su amigo de la infancia, era bisexual, pero nunca esperaron que el hermano de éste, Kaito, lo dijera en voz alta.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Akaito, picando a Kaito para que terminara la palabra. El de cabellos y ojos azules se sentía acorralado, tanto que retrocedió un poco al ver que Akaito avanzó.

— Es-Eso. A-Akaito_-nii _es bi… sexual… — Susurró tímidamente. Todos rieron. Era completamente cierto, pero causaba risa escucharlo de la boca del propio hermano del mencionado.

Akaito se fastidió un poco y sacó la alarma de su auto. Si bien no tenía permiso, si tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar multas y sobornar a los demás. Además se conocía las calles de memoria y no pasaría por las que siempre había policías de tránsito.

Gumiya, Mikuo e IO se sentaron en los asientos de atrás, mientras que Akaito iba de conductor y Kaito en el asiento del acompañante.

— Bueno… ¡Vamos a la fiesta!

* * *

Llegaron al boliche donde se celebraba la fiesta. No era la gran cosa, pero la música que los DJ'S ponían estaba realmente muy buena. Había personas bailando, otras bebiendo y algunas parejas estaban en esquinas de la pista besándose con desesperación. Todo resultaba atractivo e interesante… para alguien que no está acostumbrado a eso. Por su parte, los cinco jóvenes, si lo estaban. Nadie bebía, a excepción de Akaito, quien lo hacía por diversión. Si bien todos eran menores de edad, nadie se daba cuenta que el pelirrojo también lo era.

— Muy bien, hora de dispersarse. Ven, vamos Kaito. — Dijo Akaito, tomando de su hermano hacia la barra. Mikuo suspiró y se fue hacia quién sabe dónde, mientras Gumiya se quedo con IO.

— ¡Iré por unas sodas! ¿Tú quieres? — Preguntó Gumiya gritando, ya que no se escuchaba nada entre tanto ruido.

— Claro, yo iré al baño. — Susurró mientras asentía, por lo que a pesar de no escucharle Gumiya lo tomó como un 'Sí'.

IO vio como su mejor amigo iba a hablar con el Barman llamado Gakupo, o algo así. Cabello violeta, largo y sostenido en una coleta al estilo samurái, con unos ojos de igual color, pero más claros. El grupo en general conocía a ese tipo tan agradable gracias a Akaito, quien había tratado de seducir a Gakupo hace años, fallando progresivamente. Ahora, sólo eran amigos y se llevaban muy bien. El tipo parecía estar comprometido hacía meses con una chica que desconocían, pero parecía verdaderamente feliz, por lo que no se preocupaban.

Cuando vio que Gumiya estaba comprando, se fue directo a los baños. Por alguna extraña razón había sentido una necesidad enorme de lavarse la cara con agua bien fría. El lugar era cerrado y asfixiante, pero era divertido así que no pensaba quejarse cuando la noche recién había comenzado.

Al salir de allí, se encontró con el objeto más precioso y deslumbrante que jamás había apreciado. Se trataba de una guitarra negra azabache, brillante y llamativa. Sostenía cuerdas pintadas de negro, lo cual la hacía más interesante. Y sobre ella estaba escrita una firma con marcador permanente dorado, que se podía leer claramente.

_VY2/66. _

Era un poco raro, pero deslumbrante, aquél instrumento musical. Lo quería, de un momento a otro sentía la necesidad enorme de tocarlo y tenerlo para él solo.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia el objeto de sus deseos y la manoseo cuidadosamente una sola vez. Fascinante, era lo que podía describir el tacto con el frío instrumento. Por lastima, sabía que ya tenía dueño y debía alejarse para evitarse problemas… eso hubiera hecho si no fuera porque el deseo de tomarla y huir se hacía más y más intenso.

Tal vez fue la adrenalina, o tal vez verdaderamente tenía un problema, pero sin más agarró la bella guitarra en manos. Unos segundos más, unos segundos más y todo estaría hecho, sería perfecto. Saldría por la puerta trasera y guardaría el instrumento en el baúl del deportivo de Akaito, para que nadie lo descubriera. Okey, tal vez no era perfecto, pero era una situación apurada y no podía pararse a pensar.

La adrenalina aumentaba más y más, hasta que explotó y… desvaneció.

Tan cerca, ¡Tan cerca! Pero una voz a sus espaldas le obligo a detenerse.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

IO trago saliva sonoramente, sin querer

Ay, carajo. ¿Y ahora que iba hacer? No creía que alguien le ignoraría de nuevo, al menos, no se lo esperaba.

* * *

_Hai~ Estoy tratando de actualizar rápido, como buena persona que soy nwn_ (? _Bueno, no tengo nada para comentar, además de que me salió corto, pero tenía que cortarlo ahí_ ;A; _Ahora van_ _a_ _suceder cosas interesantes_ *_Ríe_ _de forma macabra*_ (?

_¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, de verdad, me hacen feliz! OuO _

**NekoVampirezaChibiGirl; **¿No te gusta el Yaoi!? ;A; Well, gustos son gustos... Te voy a confesar algo: Es agotador tener muchas historias a la vez, pero a la vez es divertido :D Si te aburris o no tenes inspiración en una, te metes en la otra, pero no podes descuidar ninguna xD Es complicado, dependiendo de quién lo haga nwn Awwss, amo tus reviews :D Y no sé que sentir respecto a que me acoses, supongo que estoy feliz (? Ahqe xD

**Carly-Chan; **¡Te doy más! Más... mmás... YuumaxIO :D (? ¡Espero que te haya gustado este cap! nwn

**Kokonose Haruka; **¿¡Haruka?! ¿Ese Kokonose Haruka? Oh, te amo (? Ahqe Gracias por el review! nwn :D

**Reviews = Prox. Cap! X Favs = Prox. Cap! **:D

¡Hasta el prox. Cap! nwn


End file.
